Dense Confession
by Ashura Satoshi
Summary: Ash has troubles getting a certain girl out of his mind. What will happen when Ash stays awake one night in the woods? One-shot.


**(A/N) This is my first try at a romance fic, and it is a one-shot, so please take it easy on me! If you're familiar with my first Fic, Ash Ketchum's Redemption, I have opened up a poll, so please vote if you want me to make a sequel. Anyway, on with the fic! R&R!**

_It was just another long night in the woods for Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock, Max, and…May. _

_Ash, being the dense boy he was, had no idea what this feeling was whenever he was around May. Whenever she smiled at him, he would just melt into her pure, sapphire eyes. Whenever she hugged him, he would blush a deep crimson and feel weak in the knees. Whenever she cheered for him at his battles, he would gain some sort of new confidence. But most importantly, she was always there for him in both the good times and the bad times through thick and thin._

_Sure, he didn't mind as much when Misty and Dawn would do this. However, with May, it was a whole different story that he couldn't quite explain. It just all seemed right with her…_

_He had always tried to set these thoughts aside…many times in fact, because he didn't think it was right to have such feelings for a friend…his best friend. What he didn't know was that the girl of his dreams returned his feelings, but was just as nervous to talk about it as he was. So…here he was…sitting by himself, gazing at a deep, crystal clear lake, thinking about her. Everyone else had gone to sleep, so he knew this was the perfect time to gather his thoughts, until it was interrupted by someone._

"Couldn't sleep?" May asked from a distance.

_Ash recognized that voice. He instantly turned around and replied._

"Huh? Oh…yeah…I had a lot on my mind recently."

_May slightly nodded. _"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Ash replied with a nervous smile.

_May slowly made her way towards Ash and sat down next to him. _

"How did you find me?" Ash asked.

"I heard you get out of your sleeping bag." May replied.

"Oh."

_Just now, an awkward silence hit them, neither not knowing what to say, until one of them finally spoke up._

"Ash..?"

"Yes May?" Ash responded with a bit of curiosity.

"What were you thinking about?" "It must be pretty important for it to keep you up this late."

"Oh, it's n-nothing." Ash answered nervously, a slight crimson blush forming on his face.

_May raised an eyebrow unconvinced. _"Come on Ash…You can tell me anything."

_Ash gulped. _"I-I-I was just thinking a-about s-s-s-someone." He stuttered, while the blush grew on his soft, tender cheeks.

_Unfortunately for Ash, May caught sight of the blush and after a moment of silence... _"Is it about a girl?"

_Ash was silent, not daring to speak another word._

"Would you like to tell me about her?" May asked sweetly, finally catching onto what Ash was really thinking about.

"Well…I don't know, but this girl is the kindest person I have ever met. She treats her Pokemon like her friends, her friends as her family, and has always been there for me through thick and thin…no matter what.

"I see…who is it..?" May asked a little hesitantly.

_Ash remained quiet._

"Is it Misty?"

"No."

"Is it Dawn?"

"Nope."

"Come on! Please tell me Ash!" May said with huge puppy dog eyes.

_The blush brightened on his cheeks and after a while of trying to let out his feelings, he finally just blurted it out with all the confidence he could muster._

"It-It-it's…YOU May!"

_May remained silent, not knowing what to say. _

"M-Me?" May asked shyly.

_Ash took this as a bad sign, but decided to continue with it anyway. He had already started this, so he might as well finish it._

"Remember this May?" Ash softly asked her, taking a ribbon from his pocket.

"Y-Yeah, that's the Terracotta Ribbon we won together."

"This ribbon…is the most important thing to me…" "Whenever I couldn't sleep at night, I would look at this ribbon because it always reminded me of you." "Lately…I couldn't help but feel…I guess warm whenever I'm around you."

_Ash swallowed a lump in his throat and continued speaking._

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you a lot May…I know you probably don't feel the same way…but."

_Ash couldn't say anymore, as his lips were locked with May's in a passionate kiss._

_Ash went wide-eyed. Surprised that the girl of his dreams was kissing him. Kissing him on the lips!_

_After what seemed an eternity, they pulled away. May smiled lovingly at him._

"W-W-What?" Ash stuttered out, putting his hand over his lips, still able to feel May's soft lips on his.

"Ash…I…I love you." May said quietly, blushing.

"You-You, do?"

"Yes Ash." "You were the one who taught me everything about Pokemon…how to care for them and love them like your friends." "I've always adored your caring and enthusiastic personality and especially the way you bond with Pikachu…and it has inspired me to become the coordinator I am today." May said, while looking at Ash deep in his auburn eyes, with a light blush on her cheeks.

_It took a bit for the dense trainer to absorb the information, but then leant in and kissed May, who kissed him back passionately. _

_When they separated, May smiled and scooted closer to Ash, laying her head on his shoulder, while locking her hands with his. Both gazing back to the beautiful lake. _

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too May," Ash replied, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

**(A/N) If you liked this fic and want more, I can make it longer and make it a full, legit story, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
